


You set me on fire

by Misschacilops



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: Penelope didn't believe in the soulmates crap.She did not believe that love was based on a stupid name printed on the wrist, on the heart, on the leg or in other parts of the body.She didn’t believe in love.Actually the real reason had a deeper and definitely more painful logic.__________________________________________________"So , you're stuck with me, Saltzman."





	You set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I'm back with the first fic of posie prompts list. I tried to combine two prompts: the soulmate au and the smut involving Josie and the Stallions uniform. So, I have already written something about Penelope and the famous Stallions uniform, this time I focused on Josie. I hope you like it , even if I'm not very convinced. It's my first time so be kind.  
> The next fic will be Posie smut with toys and it will be very explicit. Seriously, very explicit.
> 
> P.S. Follow me on twitter , I'm @_weirdwriter.  
> You can send me prompts, requests, you can yell at me or just stalk me.  
> My curious cat link is in my bio.  
> Also, English isn't my first language. Sorry for grammatical mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think, it's important.  
> Love you all :)

Penelope didn't believe in the soulmates crap.

She did not believe that love was based on a stupid name printed on the wrist, on the heart, on the leg or in other parts of the body.

She didn’t believe in love.

Actually the real reason had a deeper and definitely more painful logic.

Penelope was now five years old.

At that age, some letters began to appear on the wrist of some of her classmates, other children had marks on their shoulders, sometimes even bruises.

Those were the first demonstrations.

Penelope was the only child who didn't even have an ink stain.

 

 

When she was ten, many of her friends had a full name printed on their body.

On her birthday, she spent a whole day in front of the mirror, naked, looking for some kind of sign, a letter, a doodle.

"Maybe your soulmate hasn't been born yet but one day you will meet this person , don’t worry my love." Her mother whispered in her ear as she helped her to get dressed.

And it was so frustrating to see all the children of her age showing off proudly and happily those signs on their young bodies, with expectations and questions about the future.

Penelope felt uncomfortable when her friends asked her soulmate’s name.

Because she didn't know what to say.

Or rather, she didn't know what to answer.

At least once a day, after a shower, Penelope looked for something abnormal on her skin.

Something that never happened.

 

When she was fifteen, Penelope had stopped having that unhealthy habit.

She had lost all hope.

Until she set foot in the Salvatore boarding school for young and gifted.

 

*** 

Josie strongly believed in the fairy tale idea of soulmates.

She was so fascinated by this thing, the way the universe combined two people.

When she was a child, she had always wondered what her soulmate was like.

She fantasized about their first meeting, about the first thing they would say.

_A boy? A girl?_

_What will his/her eyes look like?_

_And his/her smile?_

The enthusiasm suffered a nasty blow when Josie was five years old.

She saw on her sister's wrist a name : _Hope._

She immediately rushed into her room, running happily and stopping in front of the mirror.

Face? Nothing.

Neck? Nothing.

Arms and wrists? Nothing.

Chest and hips? Nothing.

Legs? Nope.

"You know, maybe it's still early." Her mother told her, looking at how her daughter kept looking at herself in the mirror.

First exploring her right side, then the other side.

“But Lizzie already knows." Josie said, pouting and Caroline reached her, stroking her cheek.

"When the moment comes, you’ll know. Okay?”

 

 

When she was ten, Josie looked at Lizzie and Hope laughing and playing in the garden while Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Damon were sitting on the patio.

It was a spring Sunday, the sun was shining high in the sky and Josie was sitting on the lawn, looking at them sadly.

She was obviously happy for her sister but on the other hand she kept thinking about her sad situation.

"Hey." Bonnie said, sitting down next to her.

Josie turned to look at her, but couldn’t hide her sad smile.

"Why don't you go play with Hope and Lizzie?" Bonnie asked her, trying to cheer her up.

"Am I broken?” Josie asked her and Bonnie shook her head, gently hugging her.

"Sometimes it just takes time."

Josie nodded but she didn’t believe it.

 

 

When she was fifteen, Josie knew that Penelope Park was a pain in the ass.

That girl was seriously ... ok, she was beautiful but _so_ annoying.

Lizzie hated her since the girl first set foot in the school.

Her twin had shown Penelope around the school while Josie was busy with the council.

That day Lizzie came back to their room completely furious since Penelope stood up to her firmly and hadn't let herself be subdued by the twin.

Josie realized that Lizzie was right about Penelope's particular attitude when, within a week, the new girl got all the witches on her side, she became one of the best witches in the school, stole the role of quarterback of the Stallions and was desired by everyone or everyone wanted to be her.

_And she was a womanizer._

Or rather, she had deceived almost all the girls of the school, bewitching them with her love promises and fine words, which actually weren’t very valid at the end of the day.

Yet Penelope had a weird effect on her.

They had never spoken, not a word.

The first few days Penelope hadn’t even bothered to look at her, let alone Josie had introduced herself, given Lizzie’s opinion of her .

Penelope started creating chaos in the school, and it was impossible not to notice her.

The world had been turned upside-down.

No one dared to confront the witches anymore, M.G. had practically become Penelope’s first ally and Jed was her faithful little dog.

Lizzie had obviously gone completely mad, since Penelope had stolen her reputation and managed to do what Lizzie had never been able to do.

They had some classes together, that was how Penelope began to notice her.

Occasionally their eyes met in the classroom, Josie blushed and Penelope smiled mischievously.

_"Josie, stay away from the Dark Lord before she sucks your soul."_

Lizzie had warned her, yet she was curious about Penelope, probably because they had same problem.

There were rumors in the school that Penelope didn't have a soulmate yet, and for that reason she found relief in messing up everybody’s life.

Just for that.

Not because she was actually a beautiful girl who messed up her head.

Josie didn't want to admit it but Penelope had the ability to sneak under her skin with a single gaze - but she couldn't have hoped that much because everyone had a soulmate. Even Penelope.

So, she found herself sitting in the classroom and cursing Mr. Featherwood for assigning a couple project.

For assigning her a couple project, with Penelope.

"Destiny has put us together." Penelope said sitting next to her, smiling charmingly and Josie rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try with me, Penelope." Josie warned her, trying to look self-confident. Actually, it seemed hard because Penelope's expensive perfume had begun to invade her personal space.

"Oh, then you know my name. I like how it comes out of your mouth. We should try in other contexts."

Penelope said and Josie blushed violently, turning away and pretending to read the spell they had to practice together.

"I always thought you were the most beautiful and cute twin, you know?" Penelope asked her and Josie turned to her with an ironic smile.

"I bet you told Lizzie the same thing and she didn't succumb to your flattery." Josie answered, preparing everything she needed.

"Ew gross. I have good taste." Penelope said disgusted and Josie looked at her amused.

"Not really, seeing all the girls you're dating." Josie said and Penelope was pleasantly surprised.

She leaned slowly, looking at Josie's lips.

Josie tried not to give in, this was definitely one of Penelope's usual dirty tricks to annoy her or get into her pants.

"Jealousy looks so good on you." Penelope whispered to her, looking into her eyes and they were really close.

"I'm not one of your many toys, Penelope." Josie put her hand on her chest, trying to put distance between them and stopping Penelope from getting any closer.

Her hand on Penelope’s chest for a few seconds and Josie felt a warm sensation under her palm.

Penelope, on the other hand, felt a weird sensation dissipating in her body; the two girls looked at each other for a moment, confused, trying to understand if the other also felt the same thing.

"Penelope, don’t distract Josie and work together." Mr. Featherwood scolded her and Josie breathed a sigh of relief.

Penelope nodded and she stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson.

 

***

Penelope woke up in the middle of the night, immediately pulled the covers off her body and stood up quickly.

She had a burning sensation on her chest that kept increasing.

She ran to the bathroom and quickly took off her black lace tank top and saw no anomalous signs on her chest, despite that painful feeling.

Then she undressed completely and went into the shower, dropping the cold water on her body, believing that it could appease that burning.

But it was useless.

 

 

Josie turned in bed when she heard the alarm clock ringing annoyingly on her bedside table.

"Lizzie ..." Josie muttered sleepily, inviting her sister to turn it off.

"Um ..." Lizzie moaned, turning to her.

She opened her eyes and stretched out her arms, turning off the alarm that accidentally fell to the ground.

"Josie." Lizzie said, her voice still raspy.

"Let me sleep." Josie mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Josie." Lizzie called her again and Josie turned away.

Useless attempt because she felt the weight of her sister on her own mattress, so not quite delicate.

" _What?"_ Josie asked irritated but opening her eyes, she saw the serious expression of her sister who looked up at her chest.

Lizzie took her hand by pulling her immediately, Josie could hardly stand on her own feet, she almost fell but Lizzie was serious as death and Josie hadn't dared to fight back her sister.

When they were both in the bathroom and in front of the mirror, Lizzie looked at her smiling and Josie finally looked at her reflection.

She couldn’t believe her eyes: a small "O" had formed below the left collarbone.

Josie traced the small incision with her finger.

"It's a red letter." Lizzie said, rather confused. "It looks almost branded."

Josie felt her skin rough to the touch, noting that Lizzie was right.

It really seemed that the letter had been seared on her skin.

"Wait. Why is it an "O"?

 

***

 

Ok, Josie had to admit that Penelope was attractive, _rather attractive_ , in the Stallions uniform.

But Josie was also furious, very furious because the deal provided for their defeat but Penelope had convinced everyone to play well.

It was the first match for Penelope wearing the captain’s armband and Josie had been suffering for almost an hour.

"That’s it!!" M.G screamed when he scored one run, jumping on Kaleb’s back.

"Penelope." Josie called her back and the girl stopped drinking, looking at her.

Josie licked her lips before she could talk and the movement didn’t escape Penelope's eyes.

"We should stop and you know it." Josie said and Kaleb scoffed.

"For the first time in years, we won’t be humiliated. I’m with the bold witch.” The vampire said and the whole team clapped.

"Satan is right." Lizzie said and Josie looked at her confused. "But to be clear, you can't have my immortal soul." Lizzie clarified and Penelope blew her a kiss.

Out of the anger, Josie couldn't even say a word. She just looked at Penelope and Penelope winked at her.

"What about you? Can I have your immortal soul? Or your cute underwear? ”Penelope asked, now too close, her fingers brushing slightly Josie's forearm.

"Fuck you." Josie muttered angrily, putting distance between her and Penelope, again.

"I was hoping you would do it." Penelope said and Josie rolled her eyes.

The game started again.

 

 

 "Hurry up." Lizzie said as she wore her denim overalls over the clean Stallions jersey.

They were getting ready for the party that Penelope and Kaleb had organized after the victory, very illegally, without the consent of an adult.

Josie nodded and left the bathroom, covered by a towel and cleared her throat, getting her sister's attention.

Lizzie looked at those three red letters smiling and immediately ran to hug Josie.

"This dude has a weird name." Lizzie murmured, looking again at Josie's skin.

E L O

_What kind of name is that?_

But Josie couldn't even care, because - finally - after fifteen years, she had a soulmate.

 

 

The victory party after the match was immense and chaotic.

For the first time the Stallions succeeded, thanks to Penelope's help.

The school was full of blue and yellow streamers, confetti and loud music.

That’s because Alaric was busy in regaining the knife, Landon and Rafael.

With Hope’s miraculous help.

Josie and Lizzie walked down the stairs as a roar of the crowd accompanied their entry into the main hall.

Josie had to admit that maybe it wasn't a bad idea to finally win the game, at least once.

It wasn't bad at all, the school was an explosion of joy, everyone was proud of their team and their teammate.

It was good for the spirit of the whole school.

On the other hand, something that did nothing good for her spirit was Penelope.

Penelope was staring at her from the first moment Josie had arrived in the main hall.

The thing should have annoyed her, also because it was clear that the heart was busy.

Or at least it would have been sooner or later.

Yet when Penelope walked towards her in a calm and seductive way, Josie couldn't help but admire her.

So proud, so self-confident, so open and yet mysterious.

Josie knew that Penelope was a mystery to be discovered, a dangerous mystery because no one had ever managed to climb over that concrete wall that was her attitude.

Penelope came very close, maybe too much, invading her personal space.

Josie held the glass with her right hand while the other hand toyed with the edge of the yellow jersey and Penelope pinned her against the wall, a firm hand on the wall next to Josie's head.

"You have no boundaries." Josie said but Penelope didn't have that typical idiotic smile on her face.

"The next time you try to put a spoke in the team’s wheel, at least make sure you don't get caught." Penelope said dryly and Josie was taken by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked, almost frightened by the stern look Penelope had printed on her face.

"Kaleb would never have missed his grip and you were so worried about the deal with your father that you almost risked getting caught by these stupid human idiots." Penelope replied and Josie missed the air.

"Do you worry about me now?" Josie found the words and Penelope frowned, unable to say a word.

Josie saw Penelope pull away from her, letting Josie breathe normally again, looking at her one last time and Josie knew she was about to leave.

Josie put her hand on Penelope’s chest, on the Stallion's blue t-shirt, blocking her and looking into her eyes.

Josie couldn't understand how such a thing could have happened, but Penelope was thrown into the air on the other side of the room.

The music was turned off and everyone watched the scene.

There was a huge silence.

Josie's eyes widened in disbelief and then her gaze settled on Penelope, lying on the ground while the rest of the world had stopped.

"Saltzman, what the fuck ?!" Penelope screamed, trying to sit aching.

Josie looked at her own hands, looking for something abnormal but she found nothing.

She immediately ran to Penelope, kneeling down to help her sit.

Yes, Penelope had taken a hard blow.

M.G and Kaleb rushed to help them while the main door opened violently and it was there that Josie realized she was completely screwed.

 "What's going on here?"

 

 

 

 

"I'm so disappointed with your irresponsible behavior. Not only did you win the game, but after that you also organized the winners party. ”Alaric started saying and Penelope rolled her eyes.

After she had recovered from the flight that Josie had made her do, Mr. Saltzaman turned off the music and sent every student to clean the whole school.

And he had called the twins and Penelope as team captain back to his office.

"I expected you to respect the deal." Alaric said, turning to Josie, rather mortified.

"It was my fault. I decided to go against the deal. Josie objected, in all possible ways." Penelope interrupted him, defending the girl.

She actually didn't even know why she did it.

It seemed so right.

"You always say you had created this school for us, to teach us to control our powers. We didn't use our powers, we won with our strength." Penelope said, interrupting Alaric's sermon.

"I hate to admit it, but Penelope is right, daddy. And we've never been so close." Lizzie said and Penelope turned around amused.

"It's the first time you call me by my name." The girl said smiling and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"It’s also the last one." The blonde hastened to answer. "Satan."

"Ok, but you won't go unpunished. Penelope is suspended from the role of captain for at least two games and you will be on the sidelines for the next match. "Alaric said and Penelope nodded without rebelling. "Now you can go and help clean up the school with your friends." Alaric said smiling in a sadistic way.

"But daddy ..." Lizzie started complaining but Alaric cut her off.

"Be united even in cleaning the school. Go Stallions! "Alaric said cheerfully and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 

 

Penelope had just finished cleaning up the stairs and had hidden in the kitchen for a snack.

Her back and wrist were still hurting from the landing - not very soft that she had had moments before due to Josie.

And the burning on her chest was very insistent. Allergies? Some weird reaction of her body probably.

"You should put some ice on that wrist." A familiar voice said behind her, making her jump in fear.

Penelope put her hand on her chest in a melodramatic way and turned around.

"Today you are testing me to the limit of survival, Josie." Penelope said amused, but actually she was quite serious.

She still didn't understand why Josie had thrown her into the air like a paper airplane.

Ok, she knew she was bothering her but she didn't think Josie could get rid of her in a concrete way.

She saw Josie reach the freezer and take an ice pack.

Penelope watched every move, as Josie shyly approached her by taking her right wrist and placing the ice on it.

Penelope winced for a moment, feeling the strange sensation on her skin but Josie held her wrist in her hand firmly.

"Thank you for defending me with my father. You didn't have to. ”Josie muttered, eyes down on Penelope's wrist.

She wanted to say something extremely sarcastic, something to lighten the mood but nothing fussy came out of her mouth.

"It's the truth, I was the one who convinced the whole team." Penelope said, her voice softened as she watched Josie take care of her wrist.

"And I also regret having thrown you into the air. I don't know what came over me. "Josie said softly, unconsciously moving closer to Penelope.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" Penelope asked with a slight smile.

They didn't realize they were talking almost in whispers, as if someone could actually hear them.

Josie smiled, rolling her eyes.

Actually, Penelope's behavior bothered her a little less.

"You’re so beautiful." Penelope muttered, moving a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear and Josie was taken by surprise.

"Stop treating me like your conquest, Penelope." Josie warned her seriously and Penelope shook her head. Their faces were too close, their noses touched. "I am not a prize to be won."

Penelope sighed, brushing her nose against Josie’s.

"You means a lot more to me than that, Josie. Deep down you know it." Penelope admitted, the words came out before she could stop them.

It didn't have to go like this.

It shouldn’t have happened.

Josie looked at her steadily, a little confused, her brows furrowed.

Penelope decided to clarify all her doubts, leaning down a little more towards her, slowly, so that Josie could understand her intentions.

So she could stop her.

She could give Penelope the permission for what she wanted to do for a lifetime.

"I have a soulmate." Josie whispered, placing a hand on her chest. Actually, Josie didn’t want to push Penelope away or keep her too close.

A neutral territory.

Penelope recorded the words in her brain, she couldn't say a word.

She stood still while nothing seemed to make sense.

They looked at each other for a long time, Josie's hand still resting on Penelope's heart, as if it were the last thing to keep them still tied.

Penelope cleared her throat and moved away gently, avoiding Josie’s eyes in any way.

Josie felt devastated, without actually understanding the reason.

She didn’t understand the reasons of many things.

Was it possible to have feelings for someone who was not her soul mate?

Was it possible to have feelings for Penelope despite what she did?

Was it possible?

Yes, it was. Because when Penelope smiled at her sadly before leaving the kitchen, Josie felt her heart shatter.

 

 

 

_Penelope did not believe in the soul mate crap._

_She didn’t believe in love. But destiny had a sadistic way of acting._

_Her mother was sending her to the Salvatore Boarding School._

_When she walked into Alaric Saltzman's office, she realized that her life was taking a new turn._

_An irritating and dramatic girl had shown her the main structures of the school: the classrooms, the main hall, the kitchen, the dining hall, the garden, the football field, the swimming pool, the observatory._

_Lizzie Saltzman._

_Penelope had already understood that girl would have given her considerable problems._

_Especially because she thought she could get to Penelope and boss her around._

_She couldn’t have been more wrong._

_Penelope wasn’t that kind of person, submissive and condescending._

_Penelope had already made friends with almost all the witches. All it took was talking about her luxurious life in New York, some sarcastic jokes, bewitching smiles and throwing compliments randomly._

_She had already earned the respect of her own faction._

_The first day everyone looked at her, everyone admired her, someone started to fear her._

_Some vampires showed up, many had tried to flirt with her- vainly._

_Penelope had understood that many people didn’t give the slightest importance to the soulmate crap._

_And there were others who, like her, didn’t yet have the mark on their wrist._

_She felt less alone when she walked into her new room._

_Maybe her new life wasn't so bad._

_Maybe her new life wasn't so bad, not after her eyes laid on something as magnificent as Josie Saltzman._

_The funny side of the story was that she hoped at least that the girl didn't have the same drama queen attitude as her twin sister._

_Twins._

_But unlike Lizzie, Josie still had no name tattooed on her body._

_Penelope had investigated, she asked around casually what kind of person Josie Saltzman was._

_She had discovered a new world._

_They had never spoken, yet they had many lessons together._

_She had noticed Josie’s curious gaze, she had noticed the blush on her cheeks every time Penelope caught her staring._

_And Penelope found it extremely amusing and curious when M.G told her that Josie was usually a sociable person and that she usually introduced herself to new students in such an open way, walking them to the first lessons._

_Yet when Josie met her in the corridors she tried in every way to avoid Penelope, to avoid her gaze, to avoid talking to her._

_Penelope had tried several times._

_Josie was walking in the corridor, wearing the Stallions uniform for the practice and Penelope couldn't help but look at every inch of her body._

_She was almost mesmerized by the way Josie moved, by the way the blue shorts showed long legs and Penelope felt her throat dry up._

_When Josie walked next to her, she noticed that Josie’s eyes were on her._

_It was the first smile Penelope gave her. "You should wear this stupid uniform for the rest of your life, smokeshow." Penelope said, looking at her from head to toes, unable to hold back her thoughts._

_Josie blushed and muttered something that Penelope couldn't understand. She walked away quickly, leaving Penelope breathless._

_Penelope watched her from afar._

_She figured out that Josie liked crepes and that she hated broccoli._

_She figured out that Josie was good at singing and that math wasn’t her forte._

_She figured out that Josie had an adorable pouty face and that sometimes she practiced black magic._

_The more Penelope looked at her, the more she understood that that girl was simply perfect, even in her imperfections._

_Even when she showed her clumsiness or when she showed her true nature during defense magic lessons._

_"You're hot when you use magic." Penelope whispered while they walked out of the classroom._

_"I won't fall into your trap." Josie said, rolling her eyes._

_Penelope smirked, surprised. "Will you accidentally fall in my bed? I would be very happy. ” Penelope said back and Josie seemed really irritated._

_"You're unbearable." Josie whispered before she walked away._

_So, Penelope definitely had a crush on Josie Saltzman._

__Penelope had a huge crush on Josie Saltzman but almost forgot about the soulmates crap.__

_She knew the fun wouldn’t have lasted long. Josie wasn’t like the other girls. Josie believed in fairy tales and happy endings._

_She believed in crazy and passionate love, the love that fate had chosen for her and not the one Penelope was willing to give her._

***

 

Penelope was having breakfast at the witches table, the burning in her chest had increased dramatically and she didn't know what to do anymore.

Her gaze was completely absent while the girls kept talking; the usual morning routine after a sleepless night, spent thinking about what had happened between her and Josie in the kitchen.

It hurt her more than she could admit but that was how it was supposed to go.

By now she didn't even fight anymore.

Yet she could feel that insistent look on herself as soon as Josie walked in the dining room.

Josie was looking at her in such a sad and somewhat disappointed way, maybe because Michelle had a hand resting on her face and was whispering something in her ear that Penelope couldn’t totally understand because her attention was elsewhere.

Josie kept looking at her as she stood, leaning against the wall, the other witches talking about the next lesson.

Penelope stood up abruptly, shaking Michelle from her shoulders and going to put the tray in its place.

She walked next to Josie with an emotionless face and it was the final blow.

"I’m glad you gave a lot of value to the words you told me last night." Josie said and Penelope frowned.

"You told me you have a soulmate. Why are you complaining?" Penelope asked.

Josie had rejected her and now she was disputing about something that wasn’t even her fault.

"Lizzie has always been right about you." Josie said, those sharp words like a knife.

Before she could move away, Penelope took her wrist, drawing Josie to her.

For the second time, their bodies were so close together that Penelope struggled to find the right words.

And before she could actually open her mouth, the burning sensation on her chest became unbearable.

She jerked away when she felt her skin literally burn.

"Josie, what did you do?" Penelope asked panicking while everyone ran to watch the scene.

Josie was stunned to see the girl collapse on the floor and touch her chest where real flames were burning her skin.

Everyone gasped when Penelope caught fire. "Josie, are you trying to kill me? Stop it! ”Penelope screamed trying to calm the flames while Hope immediately tried to help her with some spells, vainly.

Lizzie ran to her sister, because Josie started crying. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Josie kept repeating like a mantra in tears.

She was feeling physical pain while she looked at Penelope writhing so violently.

Lizzie tried to hold her up in her arms and calm her down as Hope immediately called Alaric and Emma.

Emma immediately helped Penelope take her white shirt off, at least trying to calm the flames and to value whether there was any spell on her skin.

Everyone was still, petrified as they watched Penelope. They watched the girl's body as soon as only the black lace bra covered her burning body.

Josie looked up at her and she placed her hand over her mouth when she realized what was in front of her eyes.

Penelope was breathing heavily, her eyes were watering with pain but now the flames had gone.

She looked at Josie and Lizzie, Hope and everyone who looked at her body.

"What? Have you ever seen a girl with only her bra on?" Penelope asked in tears but actually she felt a burning pain.

"Speculum occurro." Hope whispered and the mirror appeared between her hands.

She reached Penelope and Penelope curiously looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh shit." Penelope whispered incredulously.

Immediately she ran her fingers along the outline of those letters.

She thought it was all a joke, a huge joke planned by her friends.

But judging by their shocked faces, none of that was premeditated.

That word that seemed to have been branded with hot iron was very clear.

_Josie._

Josie looked at her astonished, with tears still streaming down her face.

She quickly unbuttoned her shirt, uncovering the part below the collarbone while Penelope kept looking at her.

Keep calm. Breath. Keep calm. Breath.

When Josie partially uncovered herself, Penelope couldn’t believe her eyes.

Keep calm. Breath. Keep calm. Breath.

Her name printed on Josie’s skin made her shiver.

Destiny had a sadistic way of acting.

It made her believe for fifteen years of being broken, of being wrong, of being alone.

It made her meet her soulmate in a stupid magic school that didn't seem stupid after all.

Yet when Josie looked up with a disbelieving smile, Penelope thought that all the pieces had simply fit together perfectly.

"So, you’re stuck with me, Saltzman."

 

 

 

_Ten months later_

It was no secret that Penelope had a thing for her in her Stallion uniform.

Josie noticed the amount of time Penelope spent staring at her “wonderful legs and -god perfect- ass” ( Penelope’s words) during the practice or during a match.

It was no surprise when Penelope – never very good at patience when it came to sex- pulled her into the kitchen the moment after they won the football match and locked the door with a sealing spell.

“Babe.” Josie groaned when Penelope pushed her back against the door and started ravishing her neck.

“I need to fuck you. Right here, right now.” Penelope said clearly and Josie’s legs tremble in anticipation.

Then Penelope kissed her and Josie cupped the back of her neck, while Penelope’s hands were roaming -under her yellow t-shirt.

Josie knew what Penelope’s fingers were searching.

From the first time after the reveal, Penelope always traced with her fingers her name seared on Josie’s heart.

When they first kiss , the day Penelope caught on fire.

They were by the lake and Penelope was looking at her without knowing what to say.

They were just sitting there, when Penelope raised her hand and with her fingers she traced delicately the outline of her name written on Josie’s chest.

Josie looked at her softly, she was so assorted and Josie hadn’t seen that side of her before.

“Emma said that we are the only case where a touch has revealed the soulmate’s marks.” Penelope whispered as she kept tracing Josie’s skin, making her shiver.

“It’s about time. I’ve been waiting fifteen years for you.” Josie said, chuckling and Penelope smiled slightly, taking her hand and stroking the palm, looking down at their fingers brushing.

“I promise you I will do my best, even if you set me on fire.” Penelope said, looking at her firmly.

Josie couldn’t even speak. But if almost felt like a necessity that she leaned in, so slightly, kissing Penelope.

Penelope’s hand stroked Josie’s right cheek so delicately and Josie smiled against her lips, realizing she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again.

 

When they made love for the first time.

Penelope treated her like the most beautiful and fragile flower of the world and Josie wanted to cry.

She was careful and caring but passionate and intense, worshipping her like a goddess while she was making Josie moan and squirm under her touch.

Her lips gently traced the outline of her name on Josie’s chest , letter by letter, while her fingers explored Josie’s inner wall making her legs tremble in ecstasy and her breath stop for a moment.

“I promise I will give you the love you deserve.” Penelope whispered in her ear as she came.

 

 _So definitely_ , Penelope took every chance to touch her name. It was like a confirm, an indissoluble deal that linked them.

It was Penelope’s anchor, something that held Penelope tight, filling her void.

“Babe, they’ll be looking for us.” Josie said, almost breathless while Penelope’s hands roamed under her blue shorts.

“You can’t wear my uniform and expect me to keep my hands to myself.” Penelope whispered, her lips brushing the skin of neck, making Josie shiver.

Ok, maybe Penelope was right. Josie knew that Penelope would have lost her mind, seeing her own uniform on Josie .

Ok, maybe Josie wore it on purpose; the blue shorts and the yellow jersey with the number ten on its back. Penelope looked at her like a hungry wolf for the entire match.

So she couldn’t really complain.

She couldn’t really complain about Penelope’s passionate outbursts. Sure, they were quick and rushed but it was so addicting.

She couldn’t really complain when Penelope knelt, pulling down her short and her cute underwear, leaving them to pool on the kitchen floor.

She couldn’t really complain when Penelope stood up and grabbed the inside of her thigh, squeezing it and making Josie lift her leg, around Penelope’s hip.

Josie placed her hand on Penelope’s neck, pulling her closer, kissing her hungry , tightening Penelope’s shirt with her free hand. Penelope’s hands were desperate, pulling Josie as close to her as possible, kissing Josie even more fervently.

Then Penelope slipped her hand lower, brushing over Josie’s clit with a firm stroke and Josie pulled away from her lips, throwing her head against the door and closing her eyes in ecstasy.

If Penelope had a thing for Josie wearing her uniform, Josie had definitely a kink for Penelope fucking her against the door with clothes on, and she liked it rough too.

It made her wet and slick, and she hear just how much when Penelope started to thrust her fingers while the other hand squeezed her ass , keeping her balanced against the door.

Penelope’s mouth was leaving purple marks on the skin of her neck and Josie really wanted to open her eyes to watch Penelope fucking her, but she knew she might come and she wanted to make it last.

But she knew Penelope absolutely loved when their eyes were linked during sex.

“Look at me.” Penelope whispered, placing her free hand on Josie’s throat gently and Josie’s eyes fluttered open at that sweet order.

She made a noise of approval as Penelope’s fingertips curled and uncurled to torment her slowly.

Penelope rested her forehead on Josie’s , sloppily kissing her as her fingers stretching her inner walls while her left hand stroked Josie’s breast under the yellow shirt.

Josie’s nails clawed at the skin of on Penelope’s arms, leaving red marks in their way, her hips undulating to seek more contact with Penelope’s hand as Penelope thrust in her with a punishing rhythm.

Josie knew she couldn’t last long, watching Penelope take her so vehemently , moans rising from her throat as her hips jolted with every thrust.

“Come for me.” Penelope whispered against her ear, her raspy voice filling Josie’s mind and making her inhale deep.

Another pump of her fingers and Josie was coming, stars behind her closed eyes, her hands trailing over Penelope’s shoulders and down to her chest, stopping just over Penelope’s heart, where she knew her name was seared.

That pushed Penelope to press her open mouth on Josie’s throat while Josie shivered between her arms, trying to breath normally and Penelope didn’t stop.

She kept pressing her fingers in and moving them in and out at a fast pace.

Josie gasped, her mind clouded with want, her inner walls clenching and unclenching around Penelope’s fingers and a flood of wetness coated them as she trembled and jerked, squeezing Penelope’s wrist to make her stop because she became too sensitive. And she couldn’t really come one more time.

Removing her fingers from Josie delicately, Penelope was looking at her, her green eyes full of lust and smugness as she held her, not to make her fall.

“Are you okay?” Penelope whispered amused, looking at her girlfriend.

“I can’t walk, you broke me.” Josie answered, trying to remember how to breath while Penelope was holding her , caressing the skin of her back.

“I’m sorry.” Penelope grinned and Josie rolled her eyes.

“No, you’re not.” She replied while she stroked Penelope’s cheek.

“You’re right.” Penelope said, making her laugh and then she kissed her so softly that Josie almost forgot that they actually had sex in the kitchen.

“Let’s get back to our room before I undress you completely in the kitchen.”

 

 

Penelope didn't believe in the soulmate crap.

Yet when the alarm went off and her eyes opened, in front of that show, Penelope had to surrender.

Gently she traced the letters engraved on Josie's bare chest. She was blissfully sleeping beside her, barely covered with luxurious silk sheets of Penelope’s bed.

And all the pieces fit together perfectly.


End file.
